1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical information recording apparatuses, optical information recording media, optical information recording methods, and computer-readable information storage media, and more particularly to an optical information recording apparatus, an optical information recording medium, an optical information recording method, and a computer-readable information storage medium for recording information on an optical information recording medium having multiple recording layers on each of which recording is performable.
2. Description of the Related Art
The structure of a recording medium whose recording layer has a multilayer structure and a recording and reproduction method therefor are disclosed in, for instance, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-195243.
A technique for recording, on each data layer of an optical medium of multilayer structure, information characteristic of the data layer is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-50053.
Further, OPC (Optimum Power Control) for an optical disk of multilayer structure is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-311346.